The SnowBoarders
by AnimeFanCrazy197
Summary: When Sango, Ayame, and Rin receive an email from a good friend, they go full out crazy. But...what's in the email? "KAGOME'S COMING!" The girls squealed happily. "Who?" a confused Inuyasha asked."Only our BEST friend and BEST snowboarder! she's famous!" Inuyasha scoffed. "Ha! I doubt it!" He has no idea what he's up against.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi guys! I'm here with an all new story by yours truly, and the person who came up with the entire thing, **Oohprettystars!** She's the whole reason this story came into being! I'm SO excited about this story! And I hope you are too! This is my/hers first Rate M story, so please don't be harsh on us!**_

_**And don't forget to check out Oohprettystars and my stories! (If you have, awesome! If you haven't, go do it now! ^^)**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the awesome anime Inuyasha! But **prettystars**-chan owns the plot! I'm just putting it into words!**_

_**~Enjoy!~**_

* * *

><p>Three excited teenage girls, sat in front of the computer desk, giggling, smirking, and gleam-eyed, as they read the latest e-mail they received. This e-mail contained information of when and why their best friend would come and stay for a week and a half! Four other boys also sat in the room, looking at the TV screen, going through magazines, or listening to their Ipods.<p>

"Can you believe it?" One giggled to the other. "Can YOU? This has to be the best news we've received in months! How long has it been? A year? Two?!" The other replied. "Maybe...but read it again!" Another demanded.

They read over the e-mail again, with Rin reading it aloud:

_~Rin, Sango and Ayame! And the rest of you!_

_Hi guys! If you're wondering why you're getting a bunch of e-mails suddenly, well here's the answer! I'M COMING BACK! Since training's been such a pain in the ass, I've decided to come down and visit you all! Myoga FINALLY gave me time off, and...Well, I only get a week and a half off, so it doesn't really count as a 'vacation'...but anyway, sooo...yeah! I'll give you all the details when I get back! I'll arrive at the airport around 3:15 on the 16th of November. If you guys want to meet me their, that's totally fine! I'm SO excited to see you all! AND! I have surprises for all of you! Including to any new additions to the group ^-^ _

_See ya in a little!_

_~Kags_

***Squeal***

"KAGOME'S COMING!" The girls squealed excitedly.

"Who?" A confused, yet intrigued Inuyasha asked.

"Only our BEST friend and BEST snowboarder! She's famous in the Teshio mountain area!"

Inuyasha scoffed, rolling his eyes. "Ha! I doubt it! I'M the best snowboarder around here! She can't be as famous as me!" He said, crossing his arms over his chest.

The girls blew up in fits of laughter. "Boy, are you in for something! She will knock your ass out of here!"

Inuyasha scoffed again.

"Ya right!"

"Little brother..." Sesshomaru started in a monotone voice.

Inuyasha turned around in an annoyed fashion. "What?" He asked angrily.

"Don't go putting yourself into something that _your_ ass can't handle." Sesshomaru stated clearly, returning his attention back to the blaring of the TV. Inuyasha scoffed...again. "And what is THAT suppose to mean?"

"You know perfectly what it means..."

"It means don't mess with her. You don't know what you're getting yourself into by saying that. So I suggest you keep your mouth shut...little brother." Sesshomaru said, turning the channel to the news. Inuyasha mumbled something incoherent, and set his gaze on the 6 PM news:

_-Today on WLOX News for Tokyo Japan._

_'Today, we give you an interview today on Kagome Higurashi.' One reporter said._

_'You mean the expert snowboarder in the Teshio Mountain Range?' Another reporter asked._

_'Exactly. We've interviewed her for five minutes, and managed to scoop a little on what she' doing over the summer.'_

_'Really? Then let's take a look-'_

Inuyasha turned off the TV, and chucked the remote in the garbage. "HEY!" Everybody yelled. "What the hell was that for, dog breath?" Kouga yelled, reaching for the remote in the trash can.

"I don't want to hear that chick's name...it's annoying the crap outta me..." He said, leaning back on the bed. "Awww...has little Inu been shrunk down to size?" Sango cooed, making her voice sound like a baby. "No! It's just I'M the best around here, and I don't want any chick to claim my spot!" He said, his temper rising.

"OHHH...will Little Inu's pride be hurt if he loses to a girl?" Rin cooed. "NO! She just sounds annoying. That's all..."

"Fine. Then challenge her to a snowboarding race, and you'll see who wins. And if you lose, you have to admit you were wrong. To all of us." Ayame challenged, standing in front of him. "Fine! You'll see who wins...just you wait..." Inuyasha mumbled, leaning back in his hair. "Ok...so...when's Kagome getting here?" Miroku asked.

"The 16th, why?" Sango answered, looking at the calendar. "Ummm...'cause...it's the...15th?" Miroku said, checking the calender on the wall.

"..."

"HOLY CRAP! We have to get the house ready!" Sango then yelled, jumping up out of her chair, and running out of the large room. *Gasp* "You're right! We've gotta sweep, mop, do the dishes and laundry, dust everything, clean all the rooms-We don't have enough time!" Rin panicked.

"Rin...don't get carried away. We have today, and tomorrow. We will get it done." Sesshomaru said, calming her down greatly. "I still don't see the importance in this girl...seriously..." Inuyasha grumbled. "Oh, you'll see the importance in her when you see her dog breath." Kouga teased.

"Keh...yeah, and she'll be a goddess when she comes off the plane..." Inuyasha joked. "Trust me..."

"And hey! Don't call me dog breath, you scrawny wolf!" Inuyasha yelled as Koga walked out the room to help the girls clean. Miroku and Sesshomaru then followed suit, walking out the room, leaving Inuyasha to think to himself.

"_I don't understand why they so excited to see her? I mean, yeah, they haven't seen her in a year, but they didn't have to go crazy when they heard when she was coming." _Inuyasha sat their for a moment.

_"I wonder what she looks like..." _Inuyasha wondered_._

He got off of the bed, walked over to the computer, and typed in 'Google'. Typing in, Kagome Higurashi, a million sites came up on her name.

_"Holy crap! I didn't know she was THAT popular! Who IS this chick?"_ He wondered to himself.

Inuyasha clicked on one of the sites that popped up, and started reading.

_Kagome Higurashi:_

_Eldest daughter of Olympic Gold Medalist Akir Higurashi.  
>Daughter to Nakumi Higurashi.<br>Has and younger brother of 8, and an adopted younger brother of 5.  
>Her father died in a tragic car accident, and her mother is widowed.<br>She has a Silver Medal in Skiing, and 2 Gold Medals in Snowboarding._**  
><strong>_Has long, onyx hair, cerulean eyes, and fiery spirit despite her appearance. Has plans now to go to TU and visit close family and relatives._

He glance at the sentence of her appearance and gave a questioning glance at the screen.

_"Hmmm...so her father died? And he was THE Akir Higurashi? I knew that last name sounded really familiar..." _He said to himself.

He looked at a picture of her, and saw something that struck a nerve. "That looks like-!"

"INUYASHA! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE, OUR WE'LL KICK YOU OUT!" Sango yelled from down the stairs, cutting him off from his sentence. Inuyasha jumped out of the chair, forgetting to close out of the window. Anything worse that a pissed off human, was a pissed off Sango, and he did **NOT** want to go down _THAT_ road again...

Jumping down the long stairs, Inuyasha landed right in front of Sango, scaring the crap out of her. "What the Hell? Get to work, lazy ass!" She yelled, shoving a broom into his hands.

"Okay, fine! Get off my case, and i'll help!" He yelled back, getting to work on sweeping the floor.

Sango smiled, and as soon as Inuyasha turned his back she hung her head, and sighed.

"Well, at least he's helping..." Sango muttered to herself, smiling that the fact EVERYONE was helping to prepare for Kagome's arrival. "I can't wait!" She said excitedly.

* * *

><p><strong>SO? HOW WAS IT? WAS IT GOOD? Please tell us! We'd like to know!<strong>

**~Review below~**


	2. Chapter 2

**HELLO PPLS! I'M HERE WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER~! *Sings with glee* Muahahaahahah!**

_**Inu: What's with the creepy laugh, wench?**_

_**AFC197: Shut it, Inu! I'm just excited! *Squeals***_

_**Inu: FOR WHAT?**_

_**AFC197: KAGOME'S BEING INTRODUCED IN THIS CHAPTER!**_

_**Inu: Oh...wait-NOOOOO!**_

_**AFC197: Why no? Kagome's awesome!**_

_**Kags: Yeah!**_

_**AFC197: Hey, Kagome!**_

_**Kags: Hey, AFC197! How's that story coming along? When will I come in?**_

_**AFC197: It's awesome! I'm almost done with the 3rd chapter! You'll come in around the beginning of this chapter.**_

_**Inu: Fine! Ignore me! I don't care! Anyways, AFC197 doesn't own Me, or anyone else in the anime. Got it?**_

* * *

><p><em>Enjoy! <em>

_Chapter 2_

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Next Day...<strong>_

_**"**_MOVE THAT OVER THERE! PICK THAT UP! AND HURRY UP!" Sango yelled.

The 4 boys did what they were told, and moved the vase over to the counter, moved the table over to the window,and re-arranged the couches. "Hey, Sango! It's 2:10! We need to get ready,and meet Kagome over at the airport at 3:15!" Ayame called from the long stairs. "What! Ok! Just let me-" "Sango. It's perfect. We've got this. Just go get yourself ready for Kagome." Miroku said, setting a hand down on Sango's shoulder.

She turned around, and gave him a small smile. "Ok...And remove you're hand from by ass before I break it..." Sango said in a semi-calm voice. Miroku swiftly removed his hand from her ass, and gave a nervous laugh.

"Heh heh...my hand is cursed...I cannot help that it is attatched to your lovely body, my sweet Sango." He said dreamily. Sango slapped him across the face, and walked off, only to smile and blush as she walked off.

Sango walked into the room, to see Rin pulling herself into 'Almost Famous' jeans, and Ayame slipping on a purple tank-top and white V-Neck. "Hey, you guys are almost done? Can you help me? I don't know what to wear..." Sango said quietly. "Sango,you don't have to impress her, she's Kagome! She'll love you no matter what you wear!" Rin said, pulling an orange, ruffly blouse over her head.

"Maybe you're right...yeah! But still help me..." She pleaded. "Ok, ok...we'll help..." Rin said, going through the enormous closet of clothes.

* * *

><p><strong>With The Boys<strong>...

"I STILL don't get what's so special about her!" Inuyasha exclaimed, his temper rising. "Man, you _are_ dense...this is KAGOME we're talking about. She's the whole reason we all met. You'll believe me when I say she's a godess." Koga said, slipping on his brown converse. "Yeah right..." Inuyasha huffed. "Little brother, I suggest you stop talking. If one of the girls hear ou tslking about like that, they will hurt you, you know that, right?" Sesshomaru said in a monotone voice.

"I don't give a crap. We just have to go meet her at the airport, she stays here for a few day, and then leaves. WHAT'S the big deal?" Inuyasha said, pulling on a 'Bullet For My Valentine' shirt over his head.(Album: Scream Aim Fire)

"The big dealis, it makes the girls happy. Do you really want moody chicks walking around this huge house? No. No one does." Kouga pointed out, sticking his other shoe on his foot. "Oh, come one! She's one girl! Why get excited over one girl?" "Just shut it, Inuyasha. You'll see when we get there.

"GUYS! Get down here! We're about to leave!" Sango yelled.

"The guys looked at the door, and responed. "Ok!" They all yelled. The guys threw whatever they had to get on, and flew down the stairs. _Literally flew out the door. _The girls shook their heads as the men tried to scramble their way in to the limo infront of the rather large house. "Just get in one at a time, why don'tcha?" Sango yelled, pulling the guys out of the way.

Sango hopped in quickly, wearing knee-length capris, a pink V-neck, a black tank top underneath. Her hair was up in a high ponytail, her feet decked out in pink converse. Rin was in an orange ruffly blouse, black skinny jeans, orange flip flops adoring her feet. Ayame was in a white V-neck a purple tank top, her ripped skinny jeans, and purple flip flops.

The guys soon followed in, one grumbling the whole way to the airport.

"Hey, what time is it?" Rin asked the driver. The driver looked down at the clock. "It is 3:00 exactly, ma'am." He replied in a formal tone. Rin nodded. "Thank you!"

"So, we have 20 minutes before Kagome's plane lands?" Ayame asked, obviously knowing the answer. "Uhh...yeah..." Inuyasha replied. "Driver! We need you to step on it then!" Ayame yelled. The driver nodded. "Yes, ma'am!" He said stepped on the pedal hard, shifting the gears quickly,putting the limo into the 4th gear. Taking many turns, stops, and many many swirves, they all began to feel a little sick.

After reaching about 85 mph/kmp the driver came to a large hult. Rather quickly too...Everybody tumbled foreward. "Your stop: Kimonoko Airport, sirs' and madams'." The driver said in a formal tone once again.

They all tumbled out the car, dizzy from all the turns and stops. "When I said step on it...I didn't mean it like that..." Ayame said, trying to get over the dizzy state that she was currently in. "You said it..." They all agreed. The driver drove off, looking for a suitable parking spot, until the dizzy teens came back from retreving their friend.

Looking up at the airport, they walking into it, seeing the many see-through glass windows, and people walking...or scrambling around to get to their flights. "How are we going to find her flight? She didn't specify in what-." ~**_Ring Ring Ring~ _**"Hello?" Sango asked, answering her phone. Her face imeditatedly lit up. Listening to the phone, she shook her head a few times, and answered with a quick, 'yeah'. "Kay, see ya in a bit!" Sango said cheerfuly.

The gang gave her a look. "Who was it, my dearest?" Miroku asked, looking over her shoulder. "IT WAS KAGOME!" Sango squeeled. "What! Wha'd she say?" The other girls asked in a cheerful manner. "She said she was on filght 12, in Gate 69. She just landed. WE NEED TO HURRY!" Sango yelled. All the girls took off running towards the gates.

"H-Hey! Wait up!" All the men yelled after the girls.

* * *

><p>"Man...that fight killed my back..." The girl said, rubbing her neck. She looked at a picture of four girls, all in tank tops and shorts, giving the camera a piece sign. "I can't wait to see them..." She whispered to herself.<p>

"Kagome! There you are! You were suppose to wait with me! Now hurry, before someone see's you!" A man yelled in a hushed voice. The girl turned around, her onyx black hair swaying with her. Her cerulean eyes blinked in realization, and followed the man. "Sorry, Myoga...I kinda spaced out..." She apoligized, rubbing the back of her head.

"You can't be spacing out in a place like this! This is Tokyo. You'll get lost very easliy." He scolded, ushering her towards the ends of the gate area. "Heh heh heh...sorry..." She whispered. Myoga shook his head. "Well, next time I suggest you-"

"KAGOME!" A group of yelling girls came, and jumped on Kagome. Myoga on the other hand was knocked down, and sent flying the other direction..."Kagome! We've missed you so much! Where have you been?" "Yeah! What happened to you for a year?" "Please tell us!" Kagome looked down at the girls.

"Sango, Ayame, Rin! I've missed you so much, too!" Kagome said, on the verge of tears. She started to wipe her eyes, drying the forming tears. "Kagome! Why are you crying?" They both said, giving her a caring look.

"I'm just happy to see you all..." She responded, smiling. "Awww...Kagome!" They said, glomping her with a hug.

Miroku, Koga, Sesshomaru, and Inuyasha then came strolling along, seeing the little scene unfold.

"Ahh..Kagome, you're here! Welcome back!" Miroku greeted."Hey, Kags, haven't seen you in a while!" Koga greeted, winking at her."Hnn...Hello, Kagome." Sesshomaru also greeted."Hey guys..." She said, getting up off the ground.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome with wide eyes._ 'S-She's more beautiful that they described-wait..what am I saying? AHH! Stupid thoughts, get outta my mind!'_ Inuyasha yelled into his mind.

"Say, where's that little flea that is always with you? I don't see him." Koga asked, looking around.

Kagome's eyes went wide. "Uhhh...I don't know...he was with me a second ago..." Kagome said, looking around. "Uh...is 'this' it?" Inuyasha asked, lifting up a small man with a buisness suit on. "T-That's Myoga!" Kagome said, getting up quickly.

He looked as if he had been walked on so many times, that he had footprints permanantly ingrated on his back. "Myoga! Are you ok?" KAgome said, looking over him to see if he was seriously hurt. "I-I'm alright, Kagome...just a few scratches." He said, standing back up.

"Now. I suppose you teenagers are taking KAgome to your home. Well, i'm going to be staying in a hotel a few miles away from the house. I will come over to the house every two days to check up on her." Myoga said, straightening up.

The teens nodded. "And don't you have news for your friends, Kagome?" Myoga asked, turning the other way.

"OH YEAH! Ok. I have a suprise for all of you." Kagome started. "What is it? "They all asked, waiting for an answer. "Well. After a week of staying here to realx, I am taking you all on a Skiing Trip!" She said excitedly.

* * *

><p><strong>HOW WAS IT? Seriously, I need your guy's honest opinion! REview and tell me what you think! And don't forget to read my new story, <em>'The Hanyou and The Silver Dog'.<em>**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, my fantastic readers! I'm here again, with a new chapter of, The Snowboarders! This one will be extra long chapter. I would like to thank my reviewers for giving me great reviews! Thx!**

**Anyways, I hope you like it, 'cause it took me a while to type!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Or Sango, or Miroku, or Kagome, or Sesshomaru, or Rin, or Koga, or Ayame. _So get over it. Ya stupid lawyers..._**

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

><p>"So? How have you guys been, since I was gone?" Kagome asked, setting her luggage down on the tile floor of the house. <em>'Just like I remember it...' <em>She thought, looking around.

"We've been. Holding up the fort if ya know what I mean..." Sango said, winking at her. Kagome just rolled her eyes. "Yeah..." Kagome trailed off. Sango saw that Kagome's expression changed from happy to somber.

"Now come on! No time to be sad! We need to get all your stuff into your room, and go out! Me, Rin and Ayame are going to take you someplace to relax!" Sango said, grabbing a bag, and taking it up the stairs.

Kagome shook her head. She grabbed her other bag, and brought it up the stairs. Taking a left and walking straight down, she made a right, and came to a Cherry wood door. _'I remember this door...this is my room..._' She thought.

She opened her door, seeing what had never changed. Her pale lilac bed sheets, light green walls, her vanity, closet, and books. She then saw Sango, who was coming out of her closet. "I cleaned your room before you came. It was all dusty, and junk, so it's should be good..." She said, looking around. Kagome set her bag on her bed, and looked around again.

"It's just how I left it..." She whispered.

"Well, yeah. We don't just go through your stuff, do we? Now come on. Help me go get Rin and Ayame, and we can go." Sango said, grabbing a jacket off of Kagome's desk chair. "Ok. But let me change into something more...comfortable. I have feeling I know where i'm going..." Kagome said to Sango, who was smiling at her.

"You do, now?" She inquired.

"Yep." Kagome said, opening her bag. "Well, keep it to yourself, because Rin and Ayame don't know either." Sango said, lifting a finger to her lips, telling 'Shh'. "Ok, ok. I'll keep quiet." She said, waving her off.

She finally found what she was looking for in her bag, and set it on her night stand. It was a photograph in a frame, of her mother, father, brother, and grandfather. She touched her father on the glass, and closed her eyes. "I miss you, papa..." She whispered quietly.

"So, what do we do now? That chick Kagome is here. What do we do?" Inuyasha asked, sitting down on the couch. "Well, Sango's taking the girls somewhere, and we can't come, so I suggest we do something to occupy us, until they get back." Miroku said, plopping own next to Inuyasha with a case of_ Pocky_ in his hands.

"With what, 'Mr. Smart-Ass'?" Inuyasha asked. "I don't know...figure that part out for yourself. All i'm gonna do is catch up on my shows until they get back..." Miroku said, grabbing for the remote, and turning the TV on.

Inuyasha`s temper rose.

"Fucking smart-ass..." He mumbled, standing up, and walking up the stairs.

Miroku started channel surfing until... (He came to a show that had many bad things on it.) Inuyasha started to hear grunting and groaning, and knew that was his queue to leave. "Ok, good-bye." He said, walking really fast towards the stairs. "That's what I thought..." Miroku said, turning his attention back to the TV.

"Kagome! Hurry up! We're about to leave!" Sango yelled from down the stairs. Kagome looked at the door. "Ok! Gimme one second!" She yelled back. Kagome slipped into her purple cotton Capri's, a white tank top, and her purple running shoes. Putting her hair into a messy ponytail, she skipped towards the stairs.

"Hurry up~!" Sango sang happily.

"I'm coming, i'm coming..." She said quietly. She looked at figure coming up the stairs to it was Inuyasha, who she hadn't talked to, of even heard of until she got here. She smiled at him, but her just looked at her. Not watching where she was stepping, she tripped over her shoelace. Tumbling forwards, she knew she was going to hit the stairs very hard, possibly breaking a few bones.

Inuyasha saw this, and caught her by her waist.

Kagome looked up at him, her eyes looking into his. "T-Thank you..." She said, her face having a surprised look. "No problem. Just watch where ya going!" He said harshly, walking up the rest of the stairs. Kagome placed at hand over her chest. _'Why did he save me? I could have just grabbed onto the railing, but her helped me...wonder why...'_ She thought.

Kagome knew he didn't like her from the beginning, especially at the airport. He kept giving her these awful stares, like the ones you get from your enemy. She shook herself, as if trying to get rid of some feeling on her body, and walked all the way down the stairs. Carefully.

"UHG! YOU STUPID FRIKIN' PERVERT! TURN THAT OFF! NO ONE WANTS TO HEAR THAT!_ OR_ SEE THAT!" Sango yelled, smacking Miroku so hard, he could have flown into next Thursday.

Kagome looked at the scene laid out in front of her. Miroku was on the ground, laying on his stomach, while Sango was digging her foot into the ground. Yet she was using Miroku's face to do so.

"What did he do?" Kagome asked, looking down at Miroku, who still had his face in the ground. "He was watching Porn!" Sango yelled, digging his face in even more. Kagome shook her head, and smiled. "Ok, well...I'll leave the punishment to you." Kagome said, walking out the door. "NOOOO! Somebody help me!" He yelled, the door closing in his face.

* * *

><p>Sango emerged from the house a minute later, a smile on her face, looking accomplished. Kagome looked out from the car window, smiling also. "What do you think she did this time, Kagome?" Rin asked, leaning over the seat to see Kagome. Kagome only smiled bigger.<p>

"My best bet is, is that she burnt all his porno." Kagome said with a smirk.

"Poor Miroku...He must be board..." Ayame pittied.

"Hey! Don't pity him!He deserved it!" Rin said back. Sango climbed into the car, her facec still holding the accomplished look. "Lemme guess..." Kagome started, rolling her eyes.

"You Burned his porno." Rin, Ayame and Kagome all said at the same time. Sango only nodded.

"And burned his DVD's." She replied simply, starting the engine. "Poor Miroku..." Ayame pittied. "Like I said, Ayame. Don't pity him." Kagome said, resting her tired feet on the dashboard. Meanwhile, Miroku was crying hopelessly next to the garbage can, ashes and broken DVD's laying in it. "MY POOR PORN!" He cried helplessly.

"He never learns, does he?" Kagome asked. "Nope." They all replied simply.

* * *

><p>The ride to the secret destination was quiet, nothing really being said. Rin and Ayame kept asking where they were going. Kagome and Sango kept their mouth's shut.<p>

"Seriously, where are we going? We've been driving for 15 minutes, what's the deal?" Ayame asked, moving around in her seat. "Yeah, tell us! We're dying to know!" Rin exclaimed happily.

"You'll see when we get their. _Trust me._ You'll reconize it when you smell and see it." Sango said, turning down a small road. "i'll what- YES!" Ayame yelled, reconizing the place immediately. "I knew it." Kagome said happily.

"I haven't been to one of these in ages!" Rin giggled, unbuckling her seatbelt. "Told you." Sango said trumphantly.

The girls looked at a decent sized bath house, a well ordinated roof, the shingles painted a blood red. The door on the front said 'Open', the girls getting more and more excited. "Be prepared to be pampered..." Sango said dreamily.

They walked in, seeing a lady at the front desk. She smiled at them, handing Sango 4 keys. "We were expecting you, Ms. Tyjinka." They lady greeted, showing them the way to the lockers. "Thank you. But you can just call me Sango, Mama." Sango said happily, hugging her mother.

"It is good to see you, Sango." Her mother replied, hugging her back. "Hi, Mrs. Tyjinka." Rin, Kagome, and Ayame greeted. "Hello girls. Make yourself at home. The Faucets and buckets are ready for you. I also have towls and everything ready also. Go and enjoy yourself." She said kindly. The girls giggled, running towards the changing rooms.

Setting their shoes on the banaster, putting their bags in the lockers, they all stripped quickly, running again towards the Faucets. "This is really cool for you to do, Sango! Thanks." Kagome said, sitting down on the stools.

Ayame, Rin and Sango followed suit, grabbing the soap and long showerhead. "No problem. My mom just started up this place, so I can come in with anybody at any time. There's a room in the back just for us. And the best part, there will be food after were done!" Sango exclaimed happily. "So...think of this a celebration for Kagome coming?" Rin asked.

"Exactly." Sango replied, turing the water on.

"Aww...Thanks Sango..." Kagome said, hugging her. "You guys, I swear are the bestest friends I could ever have." She smiled, a tear rolling down her face. "Oh, Kagome. Don't cry. Just be happy, ok? No Crying." Sango demanded. Kagome nodded.

"Ok." She smiled.

The 4 girls turned on the water from tha faucet, letting the water drizzle over them. Lathering themselves with soap, they washed themselves, the dirt, oil and sweat coming off instantly.

"So...what's the deal with the new guy? With the fuzzy doggie ears. I've never seen him before, yet it looks like he hates me for some reason..." Kagome asked, looking down. "Oh, you mean, Inuyasha right?" Ayame said, washing the passion fruit shampoo out of her hair. "Yeah.. He always loks pissed everytime i'm around."

Sango and Rin just rolled their eyes. "Don't worry about him. He's just upset by the fact that your a better Snowboarder then him. We told him you could beat him anytime. Anywhere. So he's going to try and challange you. So be careful." Sango said, rinsing the soap off of her body.

"Oh...but that still doesn't explain why I haven't seen him before. I know he's Sesshomaru's brother-."

"_Half_-Brother, you mean." Rin corrected. "Ok_...half_-brother. Why haven't I seen him? Does he do Buissness like Izayoi and Inutashio? Or does he do something else?" She asked.

They looked at Kagome, and then looked away.

"Guys, what's wrong?" Kagome asked seeing that they wer'nt talking anymore.

Rin looked at Kagome. "Well...when you were gone last year for that gold medal, Inuyasha had come back from the Bahamas. He was traveling with his parents since he was 13. He didn't come around much, but that's right around the time when you met Sesshy." Rin started. Kagome listened, lathering her hair with conditioner.

"H-H had a girlfriend there...and she looked exactly like you." Rin said, looking away.

Kagome just stared at her. "Wait-What? A chick that looks exactly like me?" Kagome asked.

_"Are they talking about Kikyo?"_ She asked herself. "What was her name?" Kagome then asked, wanting to know if they were talking about her of not.

"H-Her name was Kikyo. She has the same features as you. But you've got more curve, bigger boobs and wavier hair." Sango winked. Kagome blushed.

"I think I know her. Myoga used to be her teacher. She won 4 gold medals in 2005 at State Champions. But she just totally changer her mind about things, so Myoga said he would bring me to the top." Kagome explained.

"Weird...That's the same thing Sesshomaru told me last year. Inuyasha had been in the Bahamas too long, and was wondering what was going on. Inu must have been their with Kikyo. It makes perfect sense. Kikyo didn't want to work as hard and quit, Inu met her. They fall in love. Boom." Rin said, turning off the water.

"But why did Inuyasha come back?" Sango asked aloud.

Kagome thought to herself for a moment.

_"Why would Kikyo throw away something that valuable, for just one guy? I mean, he's good looking, and I would too, but what caused Inuyasha to come back? Did they break up or something?"_ She thought.

Kagome shook herself, riding any feeling that was on her body. She turned the water off and followed them to the bath. She could feel the steam as they walked through the curtian. The smell of lavender, sage, sandal wood and tea surrounded them, relaxing any tense muscle. They got in very carefully, trying to adjust to the tempature of the water.

"That's really hot..." Rin whined, taking her foot out really quickly. "That's why they call it a 'Bath House'. It's hot, ya know?" Ayame said, getting in with ease. Rin stuck her tounge out at Ayame while she wasn't looking and got into the bath very slowly.

The girls were lounging in the water, all the scents calming them greatly. They had placed cold towletts on her foreheads to cool themselves down. Kagome looked around to see Ayame's, Sango's and Rin's eyes closed. "This feels _sooooooo_ good..." Sango whispered, sinking further into the scented water. "You can say that again..." Rin whispered back.

Feeling a little content, Kagome closed her eyes.

_'For some reason, I felt sad when they said Kikyo was his girlfriend...I wonder why...'_

* * *

><p><strong><em>So? So? SO? How was is? Seriously! Just gimme a review to tell me if it was good of not, plz! An I have a challange for you readers! I am gointo make a one-shot for Halloween. But the thing is,nI need an idea. I'm totally out of them! If you wanna help, i'll choose the best idea,and i'll dedicae a chapter for them AND make a banner for the one-shot that you made! Cool, right? <em>**

**_So, I hope you liked the chapter!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Lookie Lookie! I got a new chapter out! Can't wait for you to read it! I'm actually gonna make this one super long. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inu.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Kagome looked up at the wall. It was a pale green color. Her balcony door was open, bringing in a cool breeze of late autumn. The sun was just over the horizon, about ready to set for the day.<p>

She closed her eyes, and sighed deeply. "I miss you papa...So much..." She whispered, letting her mind slip into a deep dream.

* * *

><p><strong>*Dream Sequence* <strong>

_The sight of a crisp December snow crunched beneath two people's feet as they walked across it. Snowflakes silently falling to the ground._

_"Papa! Papa! Papa! Look what I found!" A 9-year old Kagome exclaimed happily, running up to her father._

_A man with dark brown hair, in a light brown trench coat, and cerulean blue eyes turned around to meet his daughter. The man known as Akiraki looked down at her, and smiled warmly. Picking her up gently, he held her in his arms tightly. "What did you find, Koinu?" Kagome giggled._

_Kagome looked down at her lap, to find a Snow Rabbit, it's fur an alabaster white, its eyes red as blood red raspberries. "Look at it! Isn't it cute?" Kagome asked, snuggling with it dearly. The rabbit looked a bit petrified, and had its eyes shut. Akiraki noticed this and smiled. "Kagome..." He started, looking at his daughter._

_Kagome looked up. "Yes, Papa?" She asked, looking up from the bunny in her hands. "Kagome, you need to let the rabbit go..." He said softly, trying not to make her upset. Kagome's eyes suddenly became sad._

_"B-But why?" She asked, her lip quivering a bit._

_Akiraki looked to his left, to see a huddle of other small Snow Rabbits, their red eyes watching him and Kagome closely. He smiled again at his daughter. "Do you see those rabbits over there, by the small bush?" He pointed out._

_Kagome looked at the small bush, and sure enough, there were small Snow Rabbits sitting in the snow, watching her intently. "I see them, Papa!" Kagome squealed._

_Akiraki set Kagome down gently, and looked at her sternly._

_"Shh shh shh shh...don't yell...you'll scare the rabbit in your hands and the others away..." Akiraki said, holding a finger above his lips. Kagome nodded, and looked back at the other rabbits. "Now, Kagome, you have to let the little rabbit go..." He said softly, but Kagome shook her head no._

_"How come?" He asked._

_"I wanna keep her. She's cute, and fuzzy, and I'll take good care of her, I promise!" Kagome said, trying to reason with her father. But Akiraki shook his head no. "Kagome, remember those other rabbits?"_

_Kagome shook her head yes. "Those are her brothers and sisters...you'll be taking her away from her family...now would you want to do that?" He asked, giving her a serene look. Kagome then shook her head no._

_"Then let her go...you'll see her again soon..." He coaxed._

_Kagome looked down at the Snow Rabbit, her eyes full of sadness and sorrow. "I'm gonna miss you, Ms. Rabbit..." She whispered. Reluctantly, Kagome released the small rabbit out of her hands, and watched it scurry away quickly. It reached the other rabbits. They sniffed one another, and then hopped off into the snow._

_Kagome's eyes began to well up with tears as she watched them hop away from her sight._

_Suddenly, Akiraki picked Kagome up, and swung her around in the air, making her giggle uncontrollably. "Wee! Papa! This is fun!" She giggled, the air catching her hair, making it look like a river of black silk._

_"Fly my Koinu!" Akiraki said, throwing Kagome up into the air a little. "Wee!" She squealed again. He swung her around, and then pulled her to his chest, hugging her dearly. "Kagome...I love you..."_

_Kagome looked up at her father. "I love you too, Papa..." Kagome hugged her father back, a big smile spreading across her face. The snow came down softly, the flakes gently falling onto anything it came into contact with._

***End of Dream Sequence***

* * *

><p>All of a sudden, Kagome jolted out of bed, her forehead sweaty, the blankets wrapped around her legs, and the room a bitter-freezing cold. She looked around to see the curtains on her windows were closed, and her balcony door was shut. Only slivers of moonlight came through the cracks in the curtains.<p>

Kagome rubbed her eyes lazily, and shook her head. "What time is it?" She asked herself. Grabbing her phone off of her nightstand, she pressed the button, the clock reading 11:43 P.M.

"I didn't sleep that long, did I?" She asked herself, setting her phone back down.

Her stomach then began to growl, signaling her that she was hungry. "I haven't eaten, have I?" She asked to on one in particular but herself. Again. "Ok, I really gotta stop talking to myself..." She said, walking over to her closet.

Kagome stripped out of her jeans and tee, and slipped on a pair of basketball shorts and a black tank top, and headed towards her door. "Man...*Yawn*...I'm hungry..." She whispered, rubbing her stomach as she walked down the stairs. She kept walking down the stairs, her eyes trying to adjust to the darkness. Yawning again, she looked at the walls, which were dressed with many photo frames.

From what she could see, there were 6 people in the photo she was now staring at. It looked like Rin and Sesshomaru. Rin was jumping on Sesshomaru's back, while Sesshomaru kept his stoic expression. Kagome giggled. She kept looking seeing Miroku and Sango, both laughing at each other. The both had frosting on their faces. Kagome giggled again.

Walking down the rest of the stairs, she came to the hallway, leading to either the kitchen, or the front door. She turned left. Her feet glided across the tile floor, the coldness of it making her shiver. "When did it become so cold?" She asked, looking for the right opening in the wall to bring her to the kitchen.

Reaching a certain hallway, Kagome found the kitchen, seeing it in its shiny glory. "Yes! I've found it!" She exclaimed quietly, running up to one of the many fridges. She opened the door, seeing foods from apples to Monsters, she squealed happily.

Pulling out two green Monsters, three containers of packed onigiri, and the soy sauce, Kagome skipped over to the table, and sat down happily.

"You look awfully hungry, don't you?" A deep voice said it laced with an antagonizing smirk.

Kagome turned around sharply, seeing a faint outline of silver. Above the head were 2 appendages stick up from it. She automatically knew who it was.

"Inuyasha?" She asked, squinting her eyes to get a better view of him.

"You are correct. Any why would a Silver and Gold Medalist be up at midnight, snacking on Monsters and Rice Balls?" He asked, walking closer. Kagome smirked.

"I could be asking you the same question. FYI, I came down here 'cause I haven't eaten since i've gotten here. I'm pretty starved...so can I eat?" Kagome asked, giving him a menacing glare. He just laughed as he walked in front of the table and stared down at her. "Sure you can eat, but you gotta give me a container of those rice balls. Their mine..." He said, snatching a container.

Kagome glared at him and mumbled incoherently under her breath about him being a prick. Inuyasha obviously picked up on this and smirked. Again.

"I'm not a prick. This is just my food, and you're eating it. I'm_ kindly_ letting you have more than half of it." He said, taking a bite of the onigiri.

Kagome growled a little.

'Man! He's getting on my nerves!'

She thought frustrated. Kagome took a deep breath, trying to cool down. She looked at the rice balls in front of her and picked one up, dipping it into the soy sauce. Taking a bite out of it, Kagome was greeted by a wasabi and crab filling, giving the onigiri a tangy and bitter taste.

"My, Kami...this is delicious!" She exclaimed, taking another bite out of it quickly. Swallowing, she grabbed for another one, but was stopped by the sound of a deep voice laughing.

"I can tell you like them...their from a restaurant from down the street. I can take you there sometime if you'd like..." He said quietly, grabbing for another one also.

Kagome looked up quickly, and quirked a brow. _'Ok, is this guy Bi-polar? I mean, first he's a, smart-ass, and now he's asking me to go somewhere. _**What the hell.'**

Kagome took another bite of the onigiri, and swallowed, answering to Inuyasha`s question. "Sure. I be happy to."

"Good."

"Good."

Kagome and Inuyasha stared at each other for a moment longer, before Kagome handed Inuyasha a Monster. "Here. You look thirsty." Inuyasha looked at her before taking the Monster out of her hands. "You didn't do anything to it did ya?" He asked, sniffing the can. "No? And, why?" She asked.

"I don't know...just wanted to ask." He said, opening the can. Kagome shook her head.

Both teens continued to eat their onigiri, and drink their Monsters, making small talk every so often.

Kagome glanced up at Inuyasha ever so often, and looked at his dog ears.

'Man, they look so cute...I wonder what they would feel like under my fingers...wait! No! No thinking like that! You hardly know the guy!'

She scolded herself, mentally wanting to bang her head on a wall.

Inuyasha would looked and stare at Kagome for a few seconds before she would glace up to look at him.

'Her hair looks like black silk...I wonder how soft it is...wait...WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING?'

He started yelling, wanting to punch himself.

A deep red blush crept up both teen's faces as these types of thoughts ran through their heads. Kagome and Inuyasha shoved the rest and last of the onigiri n their mouths, chewed, and swallowed. They got up from the table, and walked towards the stairs.

"T-Thanks...for letting me have some of the onigiri..." Kagome said, walking up the stairs. Inuyasha halted all of his movements. He looked up at Kagome, who was still walking up the stairs.

Kagome looked back. "It was really good."

Now Inuyasha was looking like an idiot for just standing there with his mouth gaping wide open.

"Hello~?" She asked, walking back down the stairs. "Are you awake? You have-"

All of a sudden, Kagome was grabbed by her wrists and swung into the wall, making a small thud. Inuyasha pressed her onto the wall, looking into her eyes deeply. Burnt Golden-Amber met Deep Cerulean, emotions swimming into both. His faces close enough to where their noses were almost touching.

"I just had to make sure..." Inuyasha trailed off quietly, bowing his head low.

Inuyasha swiftly let go of Kagome's wrists, and fled up the rest of the stairs, leaving a very, very confused Kagome.

"What the-..." Kagome didn't finish. She shook her head rapidly, and mumbled something under her breath, walking up the rest of the long stairs.

**(You thought it was going to end? Hell to the No. I'm just getting started...Kukuku...)**

* * *

><p>"GET UP YOU LAZY ASSES! WERE DOING SOMETHING TODAY, SO HURRY UP!" A voice yelled, banging a pan with a spatula.<p>

"HURRY IT UP!" Sango yelled, banging on the pan even more.

Sango continued to bang on the pan, walking up and down the stairs, walking into random room., One of them being Inuyasha`s...

"Ok, WHAT THE HELL, Sango!" And irate Inuyasha yelled his hair everywhere, the sleep from his face still there. Sango looked at Inuyasha from the hallway, a small smile on her face. "Oh, whatever do you mean, Inuyasha? I'm just banging two things together?" Sango said, trying to look innocent.

"You know what I mean, why in the hell are you waking up everyone at..." Inuyasha looks at his watch. "6:55 in the morning!" He yelled angrily.

"W-What's going on, Sango?" A groggy voice asked.

Sango and Inuyasha looked at the figure, seeing Kagome yawning, scratching her stomach lazily. "I'm so sorry, Kagome! I completely forgot you were on the same floor as Inuyasha! Go back to bed! I'll need a few people to help me with something." Sango said, ushering her back into her room. Inuyasha stood there in a stupor.

"Like what?" Kagome asked, yawning.

"Nothing...just relax! You look exhausted!" Sango said, finally getting Kagome into the room.

"Ok...i'm sleepy..." Kagome said, walking back into her room, and laying back down.

"What about me? I need more sleep too! I only had 6 hours of sleep!" Inuyasha complained. "Well, who's fault is that?" Sango asked, closing Kagome's door. Inuyasha stayed quiet, and Sango smirked. "Well, get dressed, and get everybody up. Were going somewhere today. I'm just letting Kagome sleep a little more before we have to go."

Sango walked off, and down the stairs, going to her room to get ready.

"That woman is crazy..." Inuyasha muttered under his breath.

All of a sudden, his curiosity irked him, and he glided across to Kagome's bedroom door. Opening it slowly, he heard her shallow breathing, signaling that she was asleep. The daylight shone through her curtains, making her look like she was glowing. It was shining on her face, a small smiled laced on her face. He stared at her, a small smile coming to his face also.

"She's nowhere near like her..." He whispered to himself, sitting down on her desk chair.

Inuyasha continued to look at Kagome, contemplating a lot of things in his head. Sighing, he started to walk out of the room, until he heard a voice. "Who's there?" Inuyasha completely froze. Kagome sat up, rubbing her eyes, getting rid of any sleep in them. "I-Inuy-yasha?" She asked stunned. "Y-yeah?" He asked. "What are you doing in here?" She asked about to get out of her bed.

"No. Sleep. Sango sent me in here to check on you." Inuyasha lied, turning the door nob to walk out. "Oh...ok." Kagome said, sitting back down.

Inuyahsa walked out scilently, leaving Kagome, there again, confused.

"UHG! He's so confusing!" Kagome yelled, punching her head.

* * *

><p><strong>LOL. Ok. Here's the chapter! PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ review!<strong>


	5. AN

**I am not too sure about this...**

**I can not think of anything for this story to continue. If you don't want me to delete this, please say so, and i'll consider not deleting this...I know this is short, but please bare with me :/**

**-AFC197**


	6. Chapter 6

**Surprise! Guess what I just updated~! ***Sings something in Russian because I can*** I bet you guys are happy! Because I know I am :) I _JUST_ typed this up yesterday. I was feeling a little inspired and Ta Da! Here's another chapter! I think I may just make this a drabble series...but I don't know. It sounds like a good idea, no? Maybe 1,000 words a chapter...I need ideas...**

**Well, anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 5<em>

**_# #_**

Sango, who had successfully woken up everybody in the house, set down her spatula and frying pan and glided into the kitchen. She scratched her stomach as it growled, signaling her that it was time to eat. Slowly yet surely, she walked up to the fridge and opened it, seeing nothing satisfying after looking for a minute or two.

"I'm craving waffles..." she mumbled, rubbing her grumbling tummy.

Closing the fridge door and opening the freezer door, she spotted the waffles she desired, but a dainty hand shot out from the left of her vision and grabbed the box of the frozen food before she could.

"H-Hey!" She said, turning around to see Rin with the box in her hands, a small smile on her face as she waved it in front of Sango's face. "I was gonna eat those, you know..." Sango pouted, looking at Rin with a tiny glare.

She saw Rin smirk like a child and hug the frozen box of waffles, sticking her tongue out a little. "But I got to them first..." She smiled, starting to open the box.

Sango rolled her eyes and saw Sesshomaru appear out of no where and take the box from her hands from behind her. Rin looked a little startled and whipped around, seeing Sesshomaru's statue of a body take three of the waffles from the box and handing them to her before closing it and throwing it to Sango. She caught it of coarse, she she saw Sesshomaru give Rin the waffles and kiss the top of her head gently, mumbling something to her, making Rin become didn't catch what he said, but Rin walked past her and stuck the waffles into the toaster and waited patiently for them to cook.

_'Those two are just too cute...Rin is all red, and Sesshomaru...well, he's just himself...'_ Sango thought, a small smile coming to her face. She turned around again, and put the waffles back into the fridge, not feeling very hungry anymore.

With a slow turn, she closed the door, and was suddenly face-to-face with the one person that made her blood boil, but also made her stomach to do flips inside her. "M-M-Miroku!" She gasped, slapping his chest with the back of her hand, her face going all red from how close they were.

"Don't get that close, you would have been dead if you were someone else!" She exclaimed, trying to hide the furious blush that adored her face. She could hear laughing in the background, but wasn't too sure who it was in particular.

"Well, that's great, my dear Sango. I wouldn't want to be dead, even if you were the one to kill me." He said with a wink. For the second time today, Sango rolled her eyes, and moved Miroku out of the way, walking to the stairs, passing Inuyasha and Koga on the way.

"Morning'!" Koga chirped, Inuyasha grumbling something incoherent. Maybe something along the lines of crazy woman, but she ignored it and responded to Koga's greeting.

"Morning, Koga." Sango smiled, going up the stairs. She saw Ayame walking down the hall and she smiled, waving to the girl. She waved back, yawning as she did so and scratched her head. "Why'd you wake us up so early, Sango? Are we doin' something today?"

She asked, stretching her limbs and cracking her neck. **(Meh!)**

Sango nodded at her best friend and smiled. "Yeah! But it's a secret...well, to the boys anyway..." She smirked, taking Ayame's hand and whispering what she had planned into her ear. Nodding and agreeing to Sango's plans, Ayame giggled and smiled brightly.

"Oh, Kagome will love it!" Ayame squealed, turning to run to Kagome's door.

But what surprised her was that Kagome was coming out of her room, a plain purple v-neck on with nice shorts, and matching sandles. "Morning guys..." Kagome smiled, brushing through her hair quickly, throwing it up into a messy bun before going to give her friends hugs. "What's the plan today?" Kagome asked, looking at her two friends with a grin.

Sango and Ayame looked at each other before looking at Kagome with a grin as well.

"Well, I was thinking-."

"Sango wants to throw a huge party, and invited a bunch of people over tonight!" Ayame interjected, earning her a light punch in the shoulder and an eye roll from Sango. "Yeah...what Ayame said..." Sango grumbled, pouting a little as well. Kagome nodded and contemplated this in her head for a moment before nodding again and smiling.

"Sounds like a good idea to me!" She said, walking towards the stairs. She turned and looked back at her friends, and smiled again.

"Does this mean we get to send the boys to pick up food for the party...?" she asked, a devilish smirk lacing her face. Both Sango and Ayame nodded with the same smirk, Kagome walking down the stairs to see the boys fighting over the TV remote, aside from Sesshomaru who was focused on his book, Rin reading along.

_ ***Face Palm***_

_'Boys will be boys...'_ Kagome mumbled inside her head before smiling at the trio, including Rin and Sesshomaru, who waved and smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>And I am done! For now though! I hope you enjoyed and don't forget to drop me a review!<strong>


End file.
